A vehicle's suspension system and relative operating speed play vital roles in both serving to isolate the occupants of the vehicle from irregularities of the road surface and to control the stability of the vehicle when, for example, an abrupt road change is encountered during the vehicle's operation. In some instances, for example, when a vehicle driver approaches an irregularity of the road surface too fast, the vehicle may be damaged, disabled, or the ride may become uncomfortable for vehicle occupants due to the relative position and operating speed of the vehicle when the irregularity is encountered.
In order to improve the ride and comfort of the vehicle occupants and to achieve stable road handling when, for example, an abrupt road change is encountered, it is desirable to dynamically control various aspects of the vehicle's suspension and operating speed parameters. In particular, it is desirable to monitor and dynamically adjust various suspension and/or braking parameters of the vehicle's active control systems in response to a detected or encountered irregular road surface and/or abrupt road change to mitigate or avoid a sudden or unexpected impact, which may result in damage to the vehicle and/or an uncomfortable ride for occupants of the vehicle.